Rassilon
|Espécie = Time Lord |Origem = Gallifrey |Primeira Aparição = Star Death |Aparições = veja a lista |Intérprete = Richard Mathews, Timothy Dalton |Áudio Intérprete(s)= Don Warrington}} Rassilon é, juntamente a Omega e O Outro, um dos fundadores da civilização dos Time Lords e talvez a figura mais importante da História de Gallifrey. Ele é geralmente considerado o primeiro Time Lord, embora há os que acreditem que essa distinção cabe a seu compatriota Omega. A maior parte da sociedade dos Time Lords o vê como um herói. No entanto, alguns alegam que Rassilon foi um megalomaníaco corrupto que tentou assassinar seu amigo Omega e roubar sua invenção para construir a sociedade dos Time Lords. Durante a Última Grande Guerra do Tempo, ele retornou para liderar os Time Lords. RassWorm.jpg Rassilonpic1.jpg Biografia Primeiras conquistas Segundo o Coordenador Engin, Rassilon era, na época em que viveu, considerado principalmente um engenheiro ou um arquiteto. (TV: The Deadly Assassin) Rassilon deu fim à Idade das Trevas e à sociedade matriarcal das Pítias. Como retaliação, as Pítias, furiosas, amaldiçoaram o inimigo, fazendo com que os Gallifreyanos se tornasse estéreis. (PROSA: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible) Rassilon desprezava os vampiros e iniciou uma cruzada para exterminá-los. (ÁUDIO: Zagreus) Segundo uma transmissão de Anathema (uma reconstrução dramática da história dos Time Lords, influenciada por propagada da Facção Paradoxo), a guerra entre os Gallifreyanos e os Vampiros começou antes de Omega desenvolver o manipulador estelar e, portanto, antes da criação dos Time Lords. Essa versão da história conta que quando Rassilon tentou pela primeira vez controlar a energia de um Buraco Negro, ele acabou criando um buraco para outro plano de existência, de onde os Vampiros] saíram em massa. (PROSA: Interference - Book One) Rassilon, então, liderou uma campanha para eliminar os vampiros do universo, usando bowships. A campanha foi um grande sucesso, mas o líder dos vampiros não foi encontrado. (TV: State of Decay, PROSA:Interference - Book One) Após a guerra, Rassilon escreveu os Registros de Rassilon, contando a história da guerra e deixando instruções a todos os Time Lords para que matassem o Vampiro Rei se algum dia alguém cruzasse seu caminho.(TV: State of Decay) De acordo com o Culto do Vampiro Rassilon em Gallifrey, no entanto, o próprio Rassilon teria se tornado um vampiro. O resultado disso seria que Time Lords e Vampiros teriam material genético e habilidades similares. (PROSA: Goth Opera) A transmissão de Anathema, mencionada anteriormente, também afirmava que Rassilon havia sido infectado por vampiros. (PROSA: Interference - Book One) Fundação da civilização dos Time Lords thumb|left|Rassilon ameaça [[Fenris|Fenris, o Assassino. (HQ: Star Death)]] Depois da guerra contra os vampiros, Rassilon e Omega planejaram explodir a estrela Qqaba para transformá-la em uma supernova. A energia liberada na explosão permitiria aos Gallifreyano]s viajar no tempo, e se tornarem os Time Lords. (Nesta época, Rassilon era Grão-Mestre do Capítulo Prydoniano.) Um sabotador vindo do futuro, conhecido como Fenris, o Assassino, contratado pela Ordem do Sol Negro, interferiu, causando a "morte" de Omega. A tecnologia temporal do controlador temporal que Fenris possuía acabaria sendo muito útil para ele. (HQ: Star Death) Omega foi também traído por seu assistente Vandekirian, que segundo algumas versões da história, estaria na verdade trabalhando para Rassilon, que invejava a popularidade do amigo entre os Gallifreyanos. (ÁUDIO: Omega) Rassilon levou o Olho da Harmonia, na verdade uma singularidade de um buraco negro, para Gallifrey, e o colocou abaixo do Panopticon. (TV: The Deadly Assassin) Rassilon também foi o inventor das TARDIS, após uma guerra contra os Archons. ÁUDIO: The Next Life, PROSA: The Nameless City) Acredita-se que ele tenha criado a barreira de transdução que protege Gallifrey, (TV: The Invasion of Time), os Teares que originavam artificialmente novos Time Lords e Time Ladies, (PROSA: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible), valídio (TV: Silver Nemesis) e a De-mat Gun. (TV: The Invasion of Time) Segundo a história dos Time Lords, as tradições de sua sociedade começaram com Rassilon, incluindo os princípios de não intervenção (que muito provavelmente são o mesmo que a Política de Não Intervenção) surgidos depois que ele teve uma visão aterradora de uma Gallifrey ditatorial e imperialística. (HQ: The Final Chapter). Os próprios Time Lords podem ter sido criados por Rassilon: a conexão genética que permite que os Time Lords viajem pelo tempo sem sofrerem efeitos negativos é chamada de Imprimatur de Rassilon. As características fisiológicas dos Time Lords, incluindo a habilidade de regenerar, foram criações suas. (ÁUDIO: Zagreus, Trial of the Valeyard) Segundo o Valeyard, Rassilon havia implementado uma falha na habilidade de regeneração dos Time Lords, resultando no limite de doze regenerações, que os Time Lords acreditavam ser uma ocorrência natural. (ÁUDIO: Trial of the Valeyard) Liderança dos Time Lords Rassilon liderou os Time Lords na Guerra do Milênio contra a Mente Insana de Bophemeral. No entanto, suas memórias desse evento foram apagadas, como aconteceu com todos os outros que lutaram na guerra. (PROSA: The Quantum Archangel). Rassilon também levou os Sontarans, Silurians e outras raças em uma guerra contra o Hyperion. (HQ: Terrorformer) Rassilon criou uma arma viva conhecida como O Pária, a qual ele usou em missões através do tempo e do espaço. Rassilon deu ao Pária a habilidade de pensamento independente. Isso que se provou um erro, pois a arma desenvolveu uma consciência e se rebelou contra Rassilon. Ele então baniu o Pária de Gallifrey, e criou Shayde, uma versão mais evoluída do Pária, incapaz de pensamento independente. O Pária acabaria causando a criação do Threshold. (HQ: Wormwood) Com o uso da tecnologia temporal, Rassilon estudou o futuro. Ele descobriu a Divergência, uma raça que iria eclipsar a raça dos Time Lords dentro de dez mil milênios. Temendo esse futuro, Rassilon criou uma molécula biogênica auto-replicativa e a mandou para o passado, para semear a vida em todos os planetas habitáveis da galáxia natal de Gallifrey. Isso garantiria que todas as formas de vida inteligente evoluiriam na forma de Gallifreyanos. Ele então aprisionou a Divergência em sua própria linha do tempo, selando-a em um loop temporal. (ÁUDIO: Zagreus) Suposta morte e sobrevivência thumb|A Tumba de Rassilon na Torre Negra. ([[TV: The Five Doctors)]] Muitos boatos cercam a morte de Rassilon (ou a falta dela). Um deles conta que os Time Lords se revoltaram contra ele e o prenderam na Torre Negra dentro da Zona da Morte. Borusa, antigo mentor do Doctor, em seu governo como Lorde Presidente, acreditava que Rassilon havia descoberto uma forma de verdadeira imortalidade além do ciclo de regneração conhecido pelos Time Lords. Borusa se apossou e usou de vários artefatos dos Tempos Sombrios, incluindo o Diadema de Rassilon (um dispositivo que controla mentes]] e o Jogo de Rassilon. O Doctor descobriu a verdade quando Borusa o usou para tentar desvendar o segredo de Rassilon; Rassilon havia realmente descoberto um modo de se tornar imortal, mas percebeu ser um segredo muito perigoso para compartilhar. Borusa foi condenado à imortalidade como uma estátua viva, aprisionado imóvel na tumba de Rassilon. (TV: The Five Doctors) Dentro da Matriz thumb|left|Uma estátua quebrada de Rassilon na [[Sala do Claustro da TARDIS. (TV: Doctor Who: O Filme)]] Antes de morrer, Rassilon copiou sua mente para a Matriz. ÁUDIO: Zagreus) Dentro da Matriz ele se envolveu com outros seres avançados que se auto-denominavam Alto Evolucionários, e com questões do universo. Os Alto Evolucionários usaram o constructo Gallifreyano Shayde para seus propósitos. (HQ: The Tides of Time) Em certa ocasião, Rassilon e os outros Evolucionários convocaram o Threshold para impedir Daleks de tentar invadir outras realidades. (HQ: Fire and Brimstone) Eles mandaram Shayde para ajudar o Doctor a destruir a base Threshold em Wormwood, localizada na Lua. (HQ: The Final Chapter) Quando a armadilha final do Master deixou o Oitavo Doctor com amnésia, o espírito de Rassilon procurou o Doctor e o ajudou a direcionar a TARDIS a vários lugares onde suas encarnações passadas estavam em grande perigo ou em momentos definitivos de suas vidas, fazendo com que as versões mais novas do Doctor restaurassem a memória de sua futura encarnação, ao mesmo tempo que esta ajudava seus eus passados ajudando a derrotar as ameaças que enfrentavam ou oferecendo conselhos importantes sobre seus futuros. (PROSA: The Eight Doctors) Expulsão De dentro da Matriz, Rassilon passou a manipular o Doctor para que ele destruísse a Divergência, fazendo com que ele fosse possuído pela essência do anti-tempo, aparecendo para ele antes que isso acontecesse e salvando-o, para que o Doctor se tornasse o destruidor Zagreus, e fosse usado contra os inimigos de Gallifrey. Rassilon possuiu o corpo de Leela - o único corpo em Gallifrey que ele podia influenciar sem acionar alarmes mentais - e usou Romana para teleportá-los para além das barreiras da Zona da Morte, pois como Presidente, ela tinha esse direito. Ele fez isso para obter o Anel de Rassilon e destrancar sua Fundição. Ele então tentou forçar Romana a resignar. Rassilon formou uma aliança com a TARDIS do Doctor, que também havia sido infectada pelo anti-tempo. Ele usou essa aliança para criar uma espada de anti-tempo, com a qual ele esperava que Zagreus exterminasse a Divergência. Contudo, seu plano falhou quando o Doctor se recusou a matar. Rassilon então usou a espada anti-tempo para matar Matthew Townsend, Tepesh, e Walton Winkle, que haviam visto a Divergência e sido reconstituídos na Matriz com partes do Doctor. A pedido do Doctor, Charley Pollard usou a espada para atingi-lo. O Doctor, no entanto, acabou sucumbindo ao seu lado Zagreus para sobreviver com a ajuda dos aspectos de si próprio que haviam sido liberados quando os outros três morreram. Zagreus se recusou a ser um fantoche de Rassilon e o expulsou para o Universo Divergente para dar fim a suas ações. (ÁUDIO: Neverland, ÁUDIO: Zagreus) No universo Divergente, Rassilon planejou roubar a TARDIS do Doctor e escapar, após este ter sido forçado a entrar no universo Divergente para proteger seu universo do anti-tempo que se encontrava dentro dele, sem saber que Rassilon havia filtrado o anti-tempo de seu corpo no momento em que ele havia entrado naquele universo. O Doctor impediu os planos de Rassilon e o deixou para trás aprisionado no universo Divergente com seus sentidos temporais em colapso, em um loop temporal eterno, voltando para o universo principal com seus companions. (ÁUDIO: The Next Life) A Última Grande Guerra do Tempo e Retorno thumb|Rassilon durante a [[Última Grande Guerra do Tempo. (TV: The End of Time)]] Durante a Última Grande Guerra do Tempo, os Time Lords retiraram Rassilon de sua tumba na Torre Negra na Zona da Morte para liderar os Time Lords. Depois de quatrocentos anos na guerra, Rassilon planejava detonar a Tear of Isha no Olho Tântalo para parar um plano Dalek para limpar Gallifrey e os senhores do tempo da história. Ele consultou Borusa em seu plano, que lhe disse que iria suceder. O plano de Rassilon foi frustrado pelo Doutor , que roubou Borusa e o Tear of Isha, usando Borusa para limpar os Daleks do Olho Tântalo sem matar toda a vida em torno dele. Rassilon condenou as ações do Doutor e fez dele um inimigo dos Senhores do Tempo por causa disso. (PROSA: Engines of War) No último dia da Guerra do Tempo, Rassilon destinado a poupar Gallifrey da destruição usando a sanção final para transformar os Senhores do Tempo em seres de consciência pura à custa do resto da criação. Sabendo que o Doctor pretendia destruir tanto os Time Lords quanto os Daleks com o Momento, Rassilon tramou romper o lacre temporal que bloqueava Gallifrey e impedia que a Guerra sofresse manipulação temporal, e seguir com seu plano. Ele foi bem sucedido. Por um breve momento, Gallifrey se livrou do lacre temporal e apareceu no céu acima da Terra. No entanto, Rassilon foi impedido pelo Décimo Doctor, um dos dois únicos Time Lords sobreviventes da Guerra. Rassilon foi gravemente ferido por um último ataque do master, o outro sobrevivente, quando este descobriu que Rassilon o havia levado deliberadamente à loucura e destruído sua vida. O lacre temporal foi refeito e Rassilon, os Time Lords, e a própria Gallifrey foram jogados de volta à Guerra do Tempo para serem destruídos. (TV: The End of Time) Com a revelação de que todas as encarnações do Doctor haviam na verdade congelado Gallifrey em um instante do espaço-tempo e deixado o planeta em um universo de bolso, o fim de Rassilon, assim como o do Master, é desconhecido. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) Artefatos Muitos artefatos importantes de Gallifrey trazem o nome de Rassilon. Entre eles encontram-se a Faixa de Rassilon, o Cetro de Rassilon (TV: The Deadly Assassin), o Diadema de Rassilon, a Harpa de Rassilon (TV: The Five Doctors), a Coroa de Rassilon (TV: The Invasion of Time) e o Selo de Rassilon, um símbolo usado como marca da autoridade dos Time Lords, aparecendo como tema em muitos designs dos Time Lords (sua primeira aparição foi em TV: The Deadly Assassin, mas só foi nomeado em TV: The Five Doctors) Estes artefatos são mantidos no Capitólio e, com exceção da extremamente poderosa Grande Chave, que certa vez caiu nas mãos do CardealBorusa, estão à disposição do Lorde Presidente dos Time Lords (TV: The Invasion of Time). Os Pergaminhos Negros de Rassilon, também obtidos posteriormente por Borusa, continham segredos ocultos e proibidos (TV: The Five Doctors). O lendário Anel de Rassilon, no entanto, capaz de conferir imortalidade a quem o usasse, se encontrava na Tumba de Rassilon na Torre Negra, localizada na Zona da Morte (TV: The Five Doctors). Cronogramas alternativos Em uma linha de tempo alternativa, Rassilon não conseguiu terminar o Olho da Harmonia antes de sua morte e Gallifrey nunca alcançou a viagem no tempo. (AUDIO: Para sempre) Personalidade No início, Rassilon era um homem que odiava corrupção e tinha um bom fato para identificá-la. Ele era intimidador e impiedoso, mas também era um herói para muitos Gallifreyanos. De fato, acreditava-se que ele tenha criado os Time Lords, e por isso era considerado uma divindade entre eles. (ÁUDIO: Zagreus) Rassilon era um líder carismático, capaz de inspirar seu povo. No entanto, sua sabedoria em reconhecer a maldição da imortalidade e sua oposição à influência corrupta do poder não o impediram de se tornar ele próprio corrompido pelo poder, e cada vez mais obcecado com trapacear a morte. (TV: The End of Time) Após a perda de Omega, Rassilon chorou por ele. O Outro ponderou se as ações de Rassilon não haviam nascido do amor, embora um amor míope. (PROSA: Lungbarrow) No entanto, há que acreditasse que o próprio Rassilon estava por trás do plano para matar Omega (ÁUDIO: Omega) Ao final da Guerra do Tempo, Rassilon havia se tornado cruel, insano e sedento por poder, sendo capaz até de destruir toda a criação antes de aceitar que poderia ser melhor que os Time Lords morressem para que o resto do universo vivesse. Ele sonhava em transformar a si próprio e aos Time Lords em seres de pura consciência, desligados de seus corpos físicos e dos danos causados pelo tempo. (TV: The End of Time) Rassilon tornou-se também manipulador, usando o Master como uma conexão entre Gallifrey e o resto do universo, o que permitiria a ele liberar temporariamente Gallifrey do lacre temporal. (TV: The End of Time). Ele tentou manipular o Doctor para que ele destruísse a Divergência, acreditando que eles fossem diferentes demais para viver, e acabou subestimando a força do Doctor quando este se recusou a matar mesmo que a mando de Rassilon. (ÁUDIO: Neverland, ÁUDIO: Zagreus) Momentos antes de retornar para a Guerra do Tempo, ele provocou o Doctor, dizendo que seu ato final seria cometer assassinato, após uma tentativa falha de enganar o Doctor para que ambos fizessem uma aliança, e para que o Doctor matasse o Master. Ao ser forçado de volta à guerra, ele fez ainda uma última tentativa com o Doctor, mas foi interrompido pelo Master vingativo. (TV: The End of Time) Bastidores * Rassilon foi mencionado pela primeira vez em TV: The Deadly Assassin. Antes disso, evidências apontavam Omega (que havia aparecido em TV: The Three Doctors) como fundador da sociedade dos Time Lords. Uma HQ da Doctor Who Weekly, Star Death, tentou conciliar isso mostrando Rassilon e Omega trabalhando juntos. Algumas histórias televisadas posteriores, como TV: Remembrance of the Daleks e TV: Silver Nemesis, também abordaram essa versão. A [[Remembrance of the Daleks (novelização)|novelização de Remembrance of the Daleks]], escrita por Ben Aaronovitch, e já inserindo detalhes do "Plano Cartmel", explica que Omega, Rassilon e uma terceira figura histórica, chamada de O Outro, trabalharam juntos para que os Gallifreyanos fosse capaz de viajar no tempo. No universo de PROSA: The Infinity Doctors', Omega afirma que os Time Lords possuem não três, mas seis figuras centrais. Estas incluem Rassilon, Omega, o Outro, Apeiron, e duas outras figuras que não foram mencionadas pelo nome. O livro The Ancestor Cell também descreve Apeiron como um dos fundadores da sociedade dos Time Lords do universo "principal" de Doctor Who, confirmando Pandak como outro dos fundadores e mencionando ainda um outro nome: Eutenoyar. * Embora suas aparições na revista Doctor Who Monthly o mostrem como um personagem sinistro, e The End of Time o tenha caracterizado como um vilão, sua aparição bem anterior em The Five Doctors mostra que Rassilon pode ter tido um propósito sinistro. É possível que, assim que descobriu o segredo da imortalidade, ele tenha se tornado sedento por poder e também um tanto hipócrita no que diz respeito à sua política de "observar mas não interferir", corrompendo o Alto Conselho dos Time Lords. * Em Interference - Book One, Samantha Jones recebe uma "transmissão" dos Remotos que mostra momentos cruciais da Guerra entre Time Lords e Vampiros. Alguns detalhes da transmissão estão historicamente incorretos, em parte devido à interferência de propaganda da Facção Paradoxo. Outros detalhes são filtrados pelas percepções culturais de Sam; por exemplo, ela imagina Rassilon como sendo interpretado por Brian Blessed. * Timothy Dalton, o ator que interpreta Rassilon em The End of Time Part One, foi creditado como O Narrador, já que a verdadeira identidade do personagem não seria revelada até a segunda parte da história. O action figure de Rassilon feito pela empresa de brinquedos Character Options também foi comercializado como "O Narrador". en:Rassilon es:Rassilon Categoria:Personagens